


Shirtless

by StBridget



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Locker Room, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: Jack Dalton shirtless is a glorious sight.  No wonder Mac gets distracted.





	Shirtless

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 50th story on AO3 (yay!). By rights, it should be something Big and Meaningful, but that story (Falling for You) is well under way, so you get shameless smut. :)
> 
> This is in response to a prompt from JustDoIt24/7 who wanted Mac caught staring at a shirtless Jack. If that's not begging for smut, I'm not sure what is. :) Hope you like it!

“So, beers at your place?”

 

“Mmm-hhmm,” Angus “Mac” MacGyver said, barely registering the question from his partner, Jack Dalton. Mac was too busy ogling Jack, fresh from sparring, sweat glistening on his brow and staining his t-shirt wet in spots. Jack’s toned arms flexed as he grasped the hem of his t-shirt and lifted it over his head, revealing his well-muscled back. God, Mac loved the sight of that back, especially dampened with sweat as it was now. Mac just wanted to run his tongue across every inch of it, licking up that salty goodness and hearing Jack moan in pleasure.

 

Jack’s t-shirt hit Mac in the face, interrupting his daydream. “Mac, you listening?”

 

No, Mac wasn’t listening. His momentary return to reality had fled as he was captivated by Jack’s chest, now facing him. The firm pecs glistened, flexing enticingly as Jack grabbed a new shirt, nipples dark in the tanned skin. More rivulets of sweat dripped down the hard planes, and once again, Mac wanted to chase them with his tongue, sliding across Jack’s chest to those nipples, swirling his tongue around them, taking them in his mouth. . .wait, Jack had asked him something. “I’m sorry, could you repeat the question?” Mac knew he sounded stupid, but his brain was so clouded with lust he could barely remember his own name.

 

Jack smirked at him, and Mac knew he’d been caught out. “Like what you see?” Jack asked, voice husky. Mac barely dared to hope it was with arousal. Jack’s eyes roamed up and down Mac’s body, blatantly taking in the younger man. Mac knew he was skinny and gangly, barely out of the awkward teen stage, but he had some definition, and standing in front of Jack, likewise shirtless, chest on display, Mac could only hope Jack liked what _he_ saw.

 

Mac decided to take a chance. “Yeah, I do.”

 

The glint in Jack’s eyes could not be mistaken for anything except desire. “Good, because so do I. The question is,” Jack stepped closer, invading Mac’s space, crowding the smaller man up against the locker and bracing a hand above the blond head, pinning him. “What are we going to do about it?”

 

Mac looked at Jack. The other man’s pupils were blown wide in arousal, and Mac knew his had to be the same. He licked his lips. Jack’s eyes followed the motion, locked on Mac’s lips. “You could kiss me,” Mac suggested.

 

Jack didn’t bother to respond. He surged forward and crashed his lips into Mac’s. The kiss was frantic, sloppy, all teeth and tongues, but it was everything Mac could have hoped for and more. Jack’s lips were soft, moving hungrily against Mac’s. The older man’s tongue prodded at Mac’s lips, demanding entrance which Mac quickly granted. Jack’s hot tongue delved into Mac’s mouth, mapping every inch. Mac groaned at the sensation.

 

Jack pulled back. “Like that?”

 

“Yeah.” Before Jack could dive in again, Mac took charge. He set out to make his fantasy a reality, using his tongue to trace the line of sweat down Jack’s throat, tasting the salt and an indefinable something that was pure Jack. It was Jack’s turn to moan as Mac’s mouth moved lower, dragging his tongue down Jack’s chest and mouthing over a nipple.

 

“God, yes, Mac,” Jack gasped.

 

Mac sucked hard, teasing the nipple into a hard nub before nipping at it lightly. 

 

Jack gripped Mac’s shoulders hard as if to keep himself upright. “Fuck, that’s good.”

 

Mac made his way over to the other nipple and repeated the treatment. Jack’s groan went straight to Mac’s cock.

 

“Yeah, Mac, just like that.”

 

Mac continued downward, trailing his tongue down Jack’s firm abs and poking it into his belly button, swirling his tongue around, making Jack gasp in pleasure. “Oh, yeah, right there.”

 

Mac continued lapping at Jack’s belly button a minute before continuing lower, grasping the waistband of Jack’s sweats and pulling them down along with his underwear, following with his tongue. Jack’s cock sprung free, swollen and leaking, and Mac’s mouth watered at the sight. God, he couldn’t wait to taste it.

 

Mac licked a long stripe from base to tip, reveling in the musky taste of Jack. The blond swirled his tongue around the tip, lapping up the bead of precome pearling on the tip.

 

Jack buried his hands in Mac’s hair. “Oh, fuck, Mac.”

 

Mac took Jack in his mouth, sliding down slowly, then back up, then repeating. He set up a rhythm, up and down, varying it with a swirl of his tongue at the tip every so often. Jack deteriorated into a litany of moans. It turned Mac on even more to reduce the usually talkative man to incoherence, knowing that  _he_ was the one that did that to Jack.

 

Mac’s cock strained at his own sweats, and he shoved a hand down his pants, grasping his cock and stroking in time to his bobbing. Jack looked at him heatedly.

 

“So beautiful with my cock in your mouth, getting yourself off. It’s like you were made for me.”

 

Mac didn’t answer, just took Jack as deep as he could until the other man’s cock bumped the back of his throat, sucking hard.

 

Jack bucked into his mouth. “Fuck, Mac. I’m gonna come.”

 

Mac sped up his hand on his own cock and sucked again. Jack came down Mac’s throat with a loud cry. Mac eagerly swallowed every drop and slowly slid off Jack’s cock, licking stray droplets off his lips as he pulled off.

 

“Fuck, that was good.” Jack roughly grabbed Mac’s shoulders and pulled him up into a bruising kiss, breaking tearing Mac’s hand off his cock. Jack’s hand replaced Mac’s, shoving his sweats and underwear out of the way and grasping Mac’s hard cock firmly. Jack’s rough hand stroked Mac hard and fast, causing Mac to break the kiss, panting. 

 

“Jack, oh, god, Jack!” Jack gave a skilled twist on the next stroke, and Mac came hard, spilling hot spurts of come between them.

 

T he two men stood there panting, foreheads resting against each other. Jack spoke first. “Fuck, that was good.”

 

“Yeah,” Mac agreed, too blissed out to manage more.

 

“So,” Jack said. “How about that beer?”


End file.
